The National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases provided support for a competitively selected graduate student to attend the 2011 Lindau Nobel Laureate Meeting, an international gathering of Nobel laureates and graduate students. The NIAMS also provided partial support for International Day events at the meeting.